


Late Night Calls

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is out late and forgets to call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Some storyline for my AU were Zuko is stalking Hakoda that I couldn't use.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Iroh looked at the clock and debated with himself. He wasn’t actually worried about Zuko, but his nephew did say he would call at ten pm to tell him whether or not he was coming home tonight and it was now ten -thirty. Iroh also knew what was probably keeping Zuko so distracted that he hadn’t called, but the boy needed to keep his promises. Iroh called his nephew’s cell phone.

Zuko was woken up suddenly by his ringing cell phone. He groggily looked for his pants, which were somewhere. Once they were located, he took out his phone and settled back onto the bed to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Zuko! I was so worried!”

Zuko sighed as his uncle continued.

“I know it can be difficult to watch the time when you are having fun, but you really should call home.”

Zuko tried to pay attention to what his uncle was saying as he went on, but the feeling of Hakoda’s fingers, playing along his stomach, was very distracting.

“And if that boy is any kind of a gentlemen he will be making sure you have breakfast before you come home this time.”

“Uncle!”

Iroh chuckled. “Goodnight, Zuko.”

“Goodnight.” Zuko hung up the phone and put it aside. He snuggled up next to Hakoda.

“What did he say?”

“He said if you were any kind of gentleman you’d feed me breakfast.”

 

Hakoda laughed and started kissing Zuko’s neck. Zuko wondered if his uncle would be so jovial and understanding if he knew Sokka wasn’t the man Zuko was seeing.


End file.
